


And I Will Always Remember You

by Guggi



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guggi/pseuds/Guggi
Summary: Gwilym accidentally travels back to 1979 and meets Brian May.When he returns to 2019 again, he finds out he's carrying more than just his sweet memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for sex scenes and the things that come out of Roger Taylor's mouth.

Gwilym stopped the record player and went to pick out another record. He browsed through the selection and spotted a few known names. Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Queen, the Beatles and so on. Of course he knew the Beatles and he had heard of the other bands too, but not much more than by name and a few hits. 

The records and the player belonged to Ben. He wasn’t that sure of himself when handling that unfamiliar and - at times - fragile machine. Ben, however, was currently in the bathroom and Gwilym decided he had had enough of the Rolling Stones for tonight and was trying his luck with changing the record.

A screeching sound startled him when he stopped the stylus.  _ That probably wasn’t a good noise. _

Pink Floyd’s  _ The Wall _ looked good and slightly familiar. Gwilym had admitted to Ben earlier that he was not really known in the ways of classic rock. He could only manage to name a few songs when Ben had questioned him on the subject. He knew his friend took great pride in his collection, but Gwilym teased him about being stuck in the previous millennium. 

Now Ben was going to be surprised when Gwilym actually managed to sing along to  _ Another Brick In The Wall. _ Carefully, he placed it on the turntable. ‘1979’ the backside of the cover said. A few sparks came from the record player, giving him a shock. 

The first song started, but before he had a chance to react, a white light surrounded him. Electrical sparks flew around his body. Gwilym shielded his eyes with his hands, the light too bright for him. 

Several loud thundering booms were heard around him and suddenly everything fell dark. 

Ben walked out of the bathroom and heard his record had been changed. 

“Pink Floyd? Shouldn’t we be listening to Queen in honor of the day?” He looked around. “Gwil?”

* * * 

Gwilym groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his head.  _ Am I still at Ben’s?  _ He looked around. How wild had it gotten last night? He didn’t remember getting drunk. 

Moreover, he had no idea where he was. He knew none of these surroundings and couldn’t see his friend anywhere. 

He tried to get up, his feet were shaky. In front of his left foot was a rolled up wire. He gulped. What was that wire for? Had somebody kidnapped him and didn’t have time to tie him up? 

Faint rustling could be heard in another room. It looked like Gwilym was in a big room, all filled with electrical gear. Even some instruments and speakers. 

He felt a strong hand grab his shoulder and another grab his wrist. “Intruder!” 

Gwilym winced.  _ Not so loud, I think I’m hungover. _

All he saw was a man in a black t-shirt, before he was unmercifully pushed forward. 

“What’s going on?” A man with big glasses walked quickly towards them. 

“There was an intruder in the gear room, Mr. Beach. Possibly a burglar”, a gruff voice answered. 

“Have him removed. Did he get his hands on anything?”    
“No, I don’t think he’s all that sober.” Mr. Beach waved his hand as a sign the brute to get Gwilym out of there. 

Gwilym tried to protest, but to no avail. He was too confused and an unpleasant feeling was starting to take form in his stomach. 

He understood as much that this place must be some band venue. But they hadn’t started filming yet. They hadn’t even been given the full script. How long has he been out for? And wouldn’t security recognise the guy meant to be playing Brian May? 

As Gwilym was dreading telling the director he hadn’t even done his research on Brian May yet, they walked by two men sitting on each huge subwoofers. They looked at him with furrowed brows, but just sat in silence. 

Gwilym was pushed aside as the manhandler opened a door and shoved him outside without a word. He heard the door being locked behind him and whispering behind the door. He sat down on the ground, his legs still wobbly. 

The door opened and half a head peeked outside to study him. The long black curls gave it away as one of the men he saw sitting before. 

The head turned to the side and answered something to someone else. Then the door was shut abruptly and Gwilym was left alone again. 

Everything had happened too rapidly to really think about, but Gwilym stayed seated now and placed his chin in his hand. The last thing he clearly remembered was a record player. At Ben’s house. And himself tampering with it.

There was nothing much to do, he thought.  _ I can only call for help and maybe Ben can help put together the remaining pieces of our night.  _ He reached for his phone and and pressed the home button a few times. Nothing happened. Weird, he had charged it before going out. Maybe the kidnappers had used up all the power? And that’s another thing. Who would kidnap him and just leave his iPhone with him. Did he find his way out here himself? 

This was starting to feel like an emergency, so the first person he met, he’d have to ask to borrow their phone. He didn’t have Ben’s number memorised, but then he’d call his Mum and Dad. 

A rustling by the door. Somebody unlocked it. 

Gwilym turned to look. It was the same guy again. No matter if he thought Gwilym was trying to steal their drums or whatever, he was starting to panic. 

“Please”, stammered. “Do you have a phone? Please, I need to call for help.” His eyes began watering. 

The man opened the door slightly more, but he still seemed hesitant and made no indication of answering. 

“I swear, I’m not a thief. Or burglar. I’m not dangerous, but I think I might  _ be _ in danger.” 

The man stepped away from the door and closer to Gwilym. “I don’t know where there’s a phone in this building, but maybe down the road somewhere? A phone booth.”    
Gwilym scratched his arm and looked disappointed. “ ‘Right, cheers.” He nearly tripped, but steadied himself turning around. The man hurried to his side. “Are you unwell?” 

“A bit, yes.” 

“Here, I’ll-- I’ll help you find someone.” He laid a hand on Gwilym’s shoulder. He looked up at him. He was tall - taller than Gwil. And it was a while since he had seen a guy with a hairdo like that. But Gwilym especially paid notice to his eyes. Big and expressive. And suddenly so kind and gentle. 

They found a phone booth.  _ Quite an ancient model _ , Gwilym thought. But well kept. He found his credit card and looked for where to swipe it. 

The man shook his head. “They only take coins.” 

“Oh”, Gwilym felt his pockets. No money. He only ever used his card. Before he could turn around, disappointed, he felt a tap on his shoulder. A hand held out a selection of coins. 

Gwilym looked up at him and smiled. “Really?” He nodded. 

“Thank you so much”, he smiled. He tried calling his Dad’s phone, but it didn’t seem to be working. 

“You have to push this around before”, the man told him and made a move to push it.  _ Had this guy never used a phone booth before? _

The phone finally rang, but a young woman answered it. Gwilym became flustered. “Erm, Dad?”    
“Excuse me?” 

“Is this Tom’s phone?” 

“No, my name is Deirdre. Who are you?” 

“I-I’m sorry. Must be the wrong number.” He hung up. Then tried again, careful to press the exact right numbers. The phone rang again. “Deirdre speaking.” Before he could apologise again, Gwilym hung up the phone. He would talk to his Dad about this later, and shook his head in confusion. Then he rang his Mum. 

“Yes, this is Martin.” 

Gwilym hung up.  _ This booth must be broken or something.  _ He tried his brothers and sister. None of them answered, only strangers. He turned to the man. “This doesn’t seem to be working.” 

* * *

Ben called out for Gwilym a couple of times. No sign of him.  _ Did he just leave? But they were having such a good time, celebrating. _

He huffed. That didn’t seem like his friend to just leave without a word. If Ben had done something - said something - that hurt Gwilym, he would surely be his diplomatic self and try to discuss it quietly. Not just flee. 

He went to clear away the mugs and hummed along to the song in the background, when a dreadful thought struck him. What if something had happened to Gwil? 

He shook his head. No, nothing could have happened here. But what if he got some terrible news and had to rush someplace immediately? Ben decided to give it half an hour or so, before contacting him. Or anyone else. 

* * * 

Gwilym couldn’t keep the tears away anymore and dried his eyes with the back of his hand. This was all too weird to just be a coincidence. Why couldn’t he remember anything? How he went from being with Ben to a backstage room at some sort of venue. 

Brian - as the man had introduced himself as - awkwardly let his hand rest on his shoulder in an attempt to soothe the crestfallen young guy. 

“You know the rules, Bri. No groupies before the show.” 

Gwilym’s head shot up in surprise. It was the blond man who had been sitting next to Brian when he first saw them, what felt like days ago. 

“Roger, we’re having a moment here.” 

“Hey.” Roger narrowed his eyes. “Isn’t that the guy who tried to rob our stuff?” 

Brian let go of Gwilym and held up his hands. “It’s not-- he wasn’t trying to--” 

“Half an hour!” Someone yelled somewhere. 

“We need to get ready”, Brian whispered. Gwilym didn’t offer any words. In a very uncharacteristic move, Brian went out of the room for a few seconds, came back and handed Gwilym a set of keys. “Mayfair Hotel. Room 703. I’ll be there after midnight.” 

Gwilym took the keys with an astounded look on his face. “I really couldn’t.” 

“We need to go now, go to the hotel and wait.” Brian gave him a trustworthy smile and the two guys hurried out. Gwilym felt like he was frozen to the ground. He heard Roger outside. 

“Was that a good idea?” Roger asked. 

“Now  _ you’re _ questioning me about moral decisions?” 

Roger shrugged. “Whatever, if you wanna start fucking every guy who breaks in here, it’s your call.” 

“Don’t be crude, Rog. He needs my help.” Their voices became distant and Gwilym couldn’t hear any more distinct words. 

After a few minutes of making sure the coast was clear, Gwilym slid out of the backdoor he was thrown out of before. If he had a working phone he could Google the hotel and its location. Now, he had to make due with the kindness of strangers. But that had shown to go way better than expected so far, so why not now? 

Later, when Gwilym looked around in the hotel room, he was at a loss for words. If the hotel entrance hadn’t been grand enough, it was nothing compared to this room. Or rather, an apartment. It had everything needed, and more. Gwilym felt slightly out of place. The people in the lobby all looked like superstars and fashionistas. 

But luckily, no one had questioned him being there. Except for the few hushed tuts of the hotel staff when he unlocked the door to room 703. Did they think he was a--? Oh lord. 

Gwilym didn’t - couldn’t - pay any mind to that now. All he knew now was that he was currently in a luxurious suite in one of the most expensive hotels he had ever seen. He should have asked if he was in London, but that might give the impression he was tripping on mushrooms or worse. He looked around for a computer. No luck. 

At a closer glance, everything was expensive and very high end, but old fashioned. Maybe this was one of those hotels that prided themselves in having antiquities from the 1960’s or whichever year these things were from. 

Nevermind. He was beginning to feel the effect of the stressful day and sat down on the bed. Comfy. 

He lay back and looked at the ceiling. He felt safe, but Roger’s words still nagged him in the inner corners of his mind. Brian sounded sincere in his actions and genuinely like he was trying to help. But what if Roger was right? What if Brian just offered him his keys for a quick fuck and then goodbye and goodnight. 

That would have been an awfully risky action, just because he was feeling horny. It didn’t fit. Brian had to trust Gwil just as much as he had to trust Brian. 

No matter how attractive he found Brian, he had more important matters pressing his mind. 

Like how was he ever going to find anyone he knew in this place? He didn’t live in London and was only familiar with a small part of the enormous city. 

Gwilym felt it harder and harder to keep his eyelids up and eventually drifted off. 

When he woke up later, it felt like he had slept for several weeks. A few seconds he lay there in serenity, but memories from yesterday soon came like a flood. Oh yes. That. 

He felt someone shift their position next to him. Brian. He had to give him credit. For all he knew, Gwil could just be some confused hobo. But he truly believed him. That he needed aid. 

Gwilym checked himself. He was still wearing all his clothes. 

* * * 

Ben sat in the couch, drumming his fingers across the table. It was now ten minutes since he came out and found Gwilym disappeared. He didn’t know whether he should be annoyed or worried. Yet everything could still happen, and he looked forward to getting an explanation of some sort. From just about anyone. 

He reached for his phone.

* * *

Gwilym turned on the shower. Even the bathroom essentials were old fashioned, but well kept and polished. Brian was out of bed too now. He could hear him shuffling around. He had offered Gwilym to shower first. He got undressed and stepped in. The warm water was much-needed. A tapping on the door was heard. Gwilym jumped slightly and looked out behind the screen. Someone opened a door and voices could be heard. It was the room door, luckily. Bot the bathroom door. 

“You’re up early.” Gwilym recognised Brian’s voice. 

“Gotta get the good seats.” It was the guy from yesterday. Roger. “The water’s running. You’re stepping in the shower.” 

Some mumbling. Then a loud laugh. 

“No, Brian! I didn’t know you had it in you! But I suppose the chivalrous thing to do after a wild night in the sheets is offer them a bath, eh?” 

“Goodbye, Roger. I’ll see you later.” 

“Oh, gotcha. Gotta squeeze in a quickie in the shower before breakfast.” A door slammed loudly. 

Quiet. Then a slow knock on the door, the bathroom door this time. 

“Yes?” Gwilym called. 

Brian opened it ajar without looking in. “Would it be okay if I came in to shave?” 

“Sure.” 

Brian slid in and hurried to the sink. Gwilym noticed the screen door was half open from before and reached out to close it shut. When he looked up, his eyes caught Brian’s. Brian looked away again, but Gwilym could still sense stolen glances in his direction. He decided against closing the screen door. Luckily, Brian understood the hint. 

He came nearer and almost before Gwilym could register anything his hands were grabbing a fistful of curly hair and lips met lips amidst shower water. Brian was still wearing a t-shirt that quickly soaked through. Gwilym did not hold back in assisting him getting it off. 

Brian’s long hair was clinging to his forehead, preventing his vision from being clear. Gwilym ran a hand through his hair to get the wet locks away. He felt a hand on his thigh and lifted it in response. Brian reached under and lifted his thigh higher. 

Gwilym was now pressed against the wet tiles. Brian planted heavy kisses in the crook of his neck and a hushed moan escaped him. He felt a flow of blood rush to his cock when Brian moved a hand to his ass and gave it a squeeze. 

During the make out session Gwilym felt a hand move further down. The water from the shower made everything more slippery. He placed both arms around Brian’s neck and gasped when he felt a finger seeking entrance. He lifted his thigh higher for easier access and Brian slowly pushed inside him. 

Gwilym tensed up a bit and in response, Brian kissed him on the mouth and on his neck. 

“Doing great.” 

Brian was careful not to go too fast, but still added a second finger. The response came immediately. “Hnnngghh.” He smiled. 

Working his fingers around inside Gwilym for a bit, the other man started making impatient noises and grinding up Brian’s leg. Brian felt Gwilym harden against his stomach. 

“Please, just.. Please”, Gwilym begged. 

“I thought I’d add a third finger first for preparation.” 

“No, I’m fine. Just-- fuck, ahh-- fuck me.” 

Not one to turn down such a command, Brian removed his fingers and positioned himself properly. Gwilym almost whimpered because of the sudden empty feeling. He had both Gwilym’s legs in a firm grip and he pressed against him on the wet tiles. Gwilym moaned again when he sensed Brian pushing himself inside. 

Brian eased his cock in and rested for a couple seconds. Another impatient sound. That was his cue to move. Gwilym winced at the initial discomfort, but Brian let one of his legs down and took his cock in hand and started stroking it until the pleasurable feeling came back. 

Brian pushed further inside and hit a sweet spot, making Gwilym’s moans soft and wanting. 

He kept a steady rhythm, but was careful not to be too rough, no matter how hard he wanted to just ram into him. 

He gasped when Gwilym started tensing around him. He resumed his work on Gwilym’s cock, letting his thumb run over its head. 

A few more thrusts and Gwilym saw stars dancing before his eyes, just before he felt Brian cumming as well. 

Both men took their time getting down from the high afterwards, Gwilym still breathing heavily. When Brian turned around to pick up a towel, Gwilym accidentally let out a laugh. Brian turned to him again. 

“I think I might have left my mark on you.” He made a motion to urge Brian to study his back in the bathroom mirror. Four red stripes ran along his shoulders from Gwilym’s fingernails. 

Brian lifted his eyebrows and smiled. “They’re marks of pride.” 

* * *

“Hello?”

“Joe! Is Gwil with you?”

“No?”

“Did you hear from him? Or anything?”

“Nothing, no. You sound worried, did something happen?” 

Ben pinched his ears. A nervous habit. “No. Yes. Well, I’m not sure! He was here, and then he wasn’t!”

Joe said nothing in the other end for some time. “Maybe something came up?”

“He wouldn’t just up and leave me!” It hadn’t been thirty minutes yet, but Ben was confused and couldn’t just sit around for fifteen more minutes. “He left fifteen minutes ago. And I’ve heard nothing. He doesn’t pick up his phone.”

“Want me to come over?” Joe asked. 

“Please.” 

* * * 

Brian ditched the breakfast with the band and the two went out. Not without being spotted by Roger on the way out though, who whistled loudly and made obnoxious sounds when he saw Gwilym wearing one of Brian’s sweaters. Brian shook his head, and led Gwilym out of the lobby. 

They found a nice café situated in a small alley. 

Brian ordered pancakes for them. Gwilym studied the decoration around them. There was a calendar. It had a picture of pin-up girl wearing sunglasses. The year said 1979. Maybe they kept it hanging for the picture? 

“There’s a lot of people here for a Friday morning?” 

“It’s always crowded, yes. But I really like it here.” Brian smiled and held eye contact with him for a while. Then he looked down. “But it’s also Thursday today.”

Gwilym nearly picked up his phone to check the date, but quickly remembered its unfortunate state. “March the fifteenth?”

“Yes, it’s Thursday. March the fifteenth.” Brian picked up the complimentary newspaper on their table and showed him the upper left corner. 

“Oh, sorry, I might still be confused.” He caught Brian looking at him again. Almost longingly. Two plates of pancakes were put down in front of them. Gwilym couldn’t help himself anymore, and had to ask. “So, um, your friend? Rog--”

Brian shook his head. “No, he’s a great guy. My best friend. He can just get a little - how to put it? - highly energetic at times.” He looked almost apologetic. 

“It’s fine”, Gwilym held up a hand. “I was just wondering what you do? Musicians, I can almost guess. Or some kind of experimental theatre?” He grinned. 

“Musicians.” Brian didn’t expand on the answer, but started shuffling through his bag. He picked out a big camera.  _ These surroundings. These things. Everything is so antique.  _ Gwil thought to himself.  _ Maybe they’re hipsters! _

“Would you mind being in a picture?” Brian fumbled awkwardly with the camera. “W-with me?” 

Gwilym was pulled away from his train of thoughts. “I’d love to.” They scooted closer together and Brian put an arm around his shoulders. Gwilym picked up a slice of pancake and made it look like he was about to take a bite. 

Brian clicked once and soon after a polaroid was printed out. Brian aired it. Gwilym looked astounded. “I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid!”

“You don’t own a camera?”

“Yes! I mean, no, the camera’s on my phone. That’s really all I use.” Brian looked like he didn’t know how to react. Then he decided that Gwilym might just be joking and he offered him a small laugh. Gwilym pushed his chair back a little, but was caught in the motion. The newspaper. The upper left corner. The year.  _ 1979 _ . 

“Is-- is this a novelty café?”

“Huh?” Brian was fiddling with the lens. 

“This café? Does it only have old stuff?” 

“Does your pancakes taste weird?”

“No, they’re fine, I mean the things. The calendar. The waitresses. They’re all.. Old fashioned.” 

Brian didn’t seem to understand. “This place might not be high fashion, but that’s why I like it. You can come as you are.” He shifted between a concerned look and trying to sound sincere. Gwilym decided he didn’t want to freak Brian out even more, since these questions seemed to catch him off guard. 

When they finished eating, the waitress came with the bill. Gwilym showed her his credit card, but she made no move to retrieve it. Brian gave her enough money to pay for both of their meals. He smiled to Gwilym. “I think they only use those across the pond.” Gwilym put his card back in his wallet. 

_ There was just something odd.  _

* * *

Ben paced back and forth. He had called Gwil’s phone what seemed like twenty times. He had a good mind to call the police or something. The fire department. Something. The DMW! 

No. He had to wait until Joe came. He promised he’d hurry. 

He didn’t think this was funny anymore. At all. 

* * *

Brian and Gwilym walked up the streets. He’d learned that Brian’s band had played its last show yesterday and they’d spend the day in London centre today before heading home. He didn’t tell him anymore than that. The rest of their conversations revolved around shared interests and books. Oddly, Brian hadn’t heard of a single one of Gwilym’s favorite movies and books. And most of them were around ten years old. In everything else, however, Gwilym considered Brian to be of the intellectual sort. 

They spent the day together and in the late afternoon arrived back to the hotel. Luckily, without being spotted. 

Brian turned on the radio just as the news was read. 

“ _...that the Herat uprising is still carrying on… _ ” Gwilym only half listened. He’d never heard of that. When the news was over the radio host’s voice returned. “ _ Ms Gaynor’s new single ‘I Will Survive’ is now brought to you here on Radio Four! _ ” Gwilym huffed.  _ New? _

He was lying on the bed and not long after Brian joined him. He let a hand rest on Gwilym’s chest and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

Brian had been a little hesitant at making any advances at first. What if Gwilym was vulnerable somehow? He seemed so helpless just yesterday. And he didn’t want to take advantage of someone in need of aid. But after a while Gwilym showed himself to both be an interesting guy and pleasant company. 

Brian moved and sat up to straddle Gwilym on the bed. “Think you’re up for a round more?” 

Gwilym was more than eager and not long after they were engaged in even steamier sex than this morning. 

Brian had a hand under Gwilym’s hip, who spread his legs further apart while gripping the sheets. The bed was creaking alongside each thrust. Gwilym bit down on his lip, hard, when Brian hit the spot inside him. He was nearing climax and became sensitive to each touch and kiss Brian showered him with. Gwilym let out a long moan as he came. He felt Brian filling him up soon after as he finished. 

The sheets were sweaty and crumpled. Gwilym was lying in a bliss, cuddling up to Brian. 

That’s when he heard the radio host.  _ “Last year, in 1978, the--” _ He didn’t hear anymore. He looked around. How? How was this possible? Either he was trapped in some sort of alternate timeline, or…

He felt blind. There’d been so many hints. The missing phones. Not taking credit cards. The fashion. The phone booths, for Heaven’s sake, the phone booths! 

Was he… Was he really in 1979? 

His head felt dizzy and his heart skipped a beat. No. No. No, no, no. Impossible! It would explain so much. But it was utterly impossible. Utterly, completely, totally impossible. 

He started shaking. He needed to get out of here. He needed fresh air. Water. He needed to get home! 

After putting on pants, he rushed back and forth in the hotel room. Brian was asleep. How did he get here? How can he get home? Will he ever get home? He sat down on the bed, and reached out to wake Brian up. 

* * * 

Ben faintly heard a car pulling up his driveway. Joe! He ran out to open the door, but returned again to stop the record on the player. Now was not the time for Pink Floyd. 

“Ouch!” He pulled his finger back. It gave off sparks. Hm. He’d have to get that fixed someday. Ben licked his finger and went for the front door again. 

* * *

White light and sparks surrounded Gwilym. Then darkness. Brian woke up just after the last spark. “Gwil?” He looked around. No one. He must have fallen asleep. He went to look in the bathroom. Not there either. “Gwil? Gwil, are you here?” No answer. 

“Where are you, Gwil?”

* * *

Gwilym groaned and grabbed his head. He was on the floor. He looked around. Where was Brian? This looked like-- Wait, this was--

“Gwil?” Ben stood in front of him with Joe trailing a little behind. 

“Ben.” He felt sick. Had a difficult time moving. 

“Where were you, I’ve been really worried!” Ben exclaimed. Gwilym only shook his head. He’d have to make up some story later. 

They helped him up on the couch. Gwilym slowly regained his senses. 

“I’ve been out of my mind with worry for half an hour! I had to call Joe here to calm me down!” Ben absentmindedly placed an arm around Joe’s waist. 

“Half an hour?” 

“Yeah, you’ve been gone for half an hour. Where were you? Was it something I said or did?”  _ Half an hour?  _ But he had been with Brian for more than a day. Unless.. Unless this had all been a dream. A very life-like one. 

He ended up telling Joe and Ben that he’d been outside, taking an important call. He didn’t need them questioning him on time travel, when he barely understood it himself. 

If it was even real? He felt himself. Still had that after sex glow. 

Something was in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a hard proof of his experiences. Brian and himself, sitting at the table, Gwilym picking up a mouthful of pancake. 

Brian must have slipped the polaroid in his pocket when he wasn’t looking. 

Gwilym quickly hid the photograph again and spied on his friends from the corner of his eye. Ben was inching closer and closer to Joe on the opposite couch, seemingly unaware of Gwil’s presence now. 

Gwilym woke up some weeks later with nausea. Life had returned to normal again. He hadn’t forgotten Brian and his little excursion, but he waited eagerly for the finished manuscript from the producers and writers. It would be a couple of months. 

Oh. No time for thinking now. He hurried to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. Last night’s dinner came up. 

He hoped he wasn’t getting sick now. That was the last thing he needed. He ended up just heaving on the bathroom tiles, not able to get anything more up. 

Gwilym wiped his forehead. Sweaty. Hopefully it will be gone in a day or so. He’d had stomach bugs before. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now a three parter ;D This is taking on a life of its own

“Congratulations, Mr. Lee. You’re two months pregnant.” 

Gwilym’s face went white. Pregnant? The doctor shuffled a few of her papers and then picked up the pregnancy test. “Yep.” 

There it was. Black on white. Or, rather, red on white. Two stripes. 

“B-but I came here because of that continuing stomach bug. I’ve been throwing up. I feel like my body is filled with water. My skin is terrible. I-- Oh.” Gwilym finally understood. 

The doctor nodded. “Of course, we’ll get you the full care package for first timer’s. You and your husband are in great hands, just go home and tell him the news. We’ll make sure you’re always looked after.” She stood up and held out her hand in a farewell greeting. Gwilym didn’t answer any of that, he just shook her hand, said thanks and goodbye, and left. He had to go somewhere. Not home. Not anywhere. But he needed to go  _ someplace _ . 

There was no way he could ever meet with Brian now. Lord knows, he could be halfway around the world. Maybe having another family. Or, worst of all-- No, he daren’t think that thought! 

But the prospect of being a single parent. Right now? Is was just a little too much to take in. 

He needed help from somewhere. He was starting to feel sick again, but he had a feeling is was from something other than the embryo inside him. 

Ben!

Picking up the phone, he waited for his friend to answer. 

“Yes?”

Gwilym gulped, before he summoned all his courage. “I’ve just come from the doctor and, um, I can’t really think my way out of this one.” 

“STD?”

“No! No, Ben. I’m, well, I’m pregnant.” He waited for an answer. Or some sort of reaction. Nothing came. 

“Can I come over?” 

Ben regained his senses. “Yes, yes, of course.” 

Some twenty minutes later Gwilym was sitting in Ben’s living room.  _ This is where it all started. _ Ben made a move to put a record on the player, but Gwilym held up a hand before he could get that far. 

Ben sat down next to him. “So what will you do? Who’s the father?”

That question made Gwilym do something he had consciously avoided at all costs and never wanted to do again. He lied. “I don’t know who the father is. Could be a couple.” In truth, he was one hundred percent certain it was Brian. Couldn’t be any other. 

Ben gave him half a smile. “Maybe a DNA test?” 

“No, I don’t wanna bring up a kid with any of those guys.”

“But shouldn’t they at least know on of them might have a child some--”

“No.”

Ben nodded. 

He couldn’t help himself and stole a glance at Gwilym’s stomach. He wasn’t showing that much. No one would ever have suspected. “You might want to call up the director though.” 

_ Oh Lord. The movie! _

“We can’t have a knocked up Brian May running around, playing Live Aid.” That tipped Gwilym over the edge and tears flowed from his eyes. Ben became frantic. “Oh, shit, sorry. Sorry, Gwil, I didn’t mean it like that.” Gwilym waved him away. “It’s not your fault. I’m just seriously concerned about this job. I haven’t done any research, I probably wouldn’t even be able to tell who’s who in a picture of Queen. And now this! I won’t be able to keep my job.” Gwilym was outright sobbing loudly now. Ben hugged him tightly. “Shhh, Gwil, we’ll figure it out.” 

“I’ve been too sick to be able to prepare for anything.” 

“None of us could prepare much, it’ll all work out. Maybe production will be delayed a few months, but that’s none of your concern right now. You shouldn’t be worrying, you should be preparing. I can’t say this isn’t a shock, but we’ll all help you prepare to welcome this little one into our wonderful world.” He rubbed Gwilym’s belly and lifted his chin so he could see Ben meant business. Gwilym nodded and looked at his belly. Quite right. He still wasn’t over the shock. Maybe he’ll be a single parent, but at least he won’t be alone. 

* * * 

“He’s what?” 

“Pregnant.” Brian looked up from his phone. Roger put on his glasses and read the message over Brian’s shoulder. Then he sat down and leaned further back in the chair. 

“Wonderful. Just great. We haven’t even met with the actors yet, and it’s already gone down the shitter.” 

“It’s a tad inconvenient, yes, but deep down it’s a happy circumstance.” 

“A  _ tad _ inconvenient?! This movie is never going to be a reality, when everything continues to screw us over! First Singer and now this.” 

“Nothing’s been cancelled yet, just delayed.” Brian put his phone away. “It’ll give us time to readjust anything that needs fine-tuning.” 

* * *

Months passed and Gwilym was getting bigger by the minute. Or so it felt like. He was now seven months pregnant and had just finished packing up the remaining important items from his house. He’d be staying at Ben’s house the last two months, due to his continuous nausea and lack of energy. 

It would have been easier for him to have someone stay with him, but Ben lived close to the hospital. For when the time came. And he’d be a father. He felt his hands go clammy and wiped them on his pants. His huge yoga pants, with extra room for his huge belly. The baby - a little baby girl he’d learned - moved about in there. He’d swear he’s never get used to that sensation. Maybe she was getting hungry in there. Gwilym was hungry whenever he wasn’t nauseous. 

That was one more important thing about the location of Ben’s house. Close to several 7/11s. 

With difficulty and a little help from Rami, he managed to get into Lucy’s car. They’d promised to drive him there. He caught a glimpse of himself in the back view mirror. His forehead was full of pimples. He sighed. The guys had been important to his general happiness the last couple of months. The more pregnancy side effects he encountered, the more Ben, Joe, Rami and Lucy had tried to cheer him up and remind him everything would clear up and it’ll all be over soon. Then he’d have a beautiful daughter. Plus be able to fit his old clothes, not throw up constantly and starve the next, and not be plagued by this horrible skin.  _ Pregnant glow, my ass. _

Ben and Lucy had taken turns going with him to the birth preparation classes. Some of the things he was told there scared him and other stuff helped him know what was coming. But so many decisions all the time. Give birth in water? Au natural or filled up on drugs? Who would be present during the birth. 

He had an idea that when the day came, all well meaning preparations and decisions would just fly out the window, and he would have to just live in the present. Take what was coming and dealing with it. 

When he was settled, Lucy and Ben made them dinner and Rami stayed in the living room with Gwilym, only leaving to set the table. 

They were having chicken, but if Gwil could decide, he would just have eaten a jar of pickles and said thank you. 

“Isn’t Joe coming?” Rami asked when they were sitting at the table. 

Ben shook his head. “He was here yesterday.” Rami and Lucy nodded, knowingly, and shot each other a glance. 

Gwilym reached for the carrots again, helping himself to another serving. They ended the night looking through websites of baby names. 

“Does it have to be Welsh?” Lucy asked. 

“Not necessarily, but if I find a fitting Welsh name, that’ll be it.” 

“Ceinwen. Bronwyn. Eiluned. They all sound so fantastical”, Rami noted, with a dreamy look. 

“I had a friend when I was little called Ifanna. I’ve always liked that name”, Gwilym told them. 

Ben had a concentrated look on his face. “Half of them sound almost elvish in a Tolkien sort of way, the rest I’d be too afraid to pronounce in fear of mispronouncing.” 

“It’s quite simple really”, Gwilym started. “All you have to do is know the phonology.” He spent the next many minutes educating them on Welsh pronunciation. 

That night the baby was especially restless. She must have sensed the move from home to here. But Gwilym knew she would soon get used to Ben’s house, even after she had entered the world. 

Some weeks later in the middle of the night  after one of the last preparation classes, Gwilym knocked on Ben’s bedroom door. A mumbled reply came from within. Gwilym eased himself in, the door not being able to fully open due to a closet. 

“Saltines.” 

“Huh?”

“Saltines. Please, Ben.” 

The cover moved and Ben’s sleepy head showed itself. He looked disoriented for a bit, then stood up to put on some clothes and went to get his jacket. Gwilym felt bad for sending him out in the dead of night, but cravings were cravings. 

Ben had dutifully went to 7/11 every time Gwilym got a new thing stuck in his head, that he just  _ must _ have. Which, thankfully, hadn’t been that often compared to some of the other couples they met at the classes. 

But he couldn’t help but wonder inside himself why cravings  _ always _ had to come at 3 a.m.?

* * *

Brian turned up the music. His house was big and the silence sometimes got to him. He wasn’t expecting company tonight and he picked up the phone to text someone. 

The forest just outside his windows swayed as the wind became stronger. Brian sent out a couple of messages and spent the next half an hour or so playing with a few of his photo editing apps. He hummed silently. 

He wasn’t lonely, not at all. At least not when he was out, or had people over. But he had lived in this house for more than 35 years, alone. He was becoming accustomed to the solitary nights and mornings and started feeling suffocated by it as well. 

All his friends and family had partners and kids. Even grandkids. Brian was thankful for much in his life. A lot. He had been lucky in so many aspects of life. 

Except .. 

* * * 

Gwilym groaned. He had  _ just _ sat down in a comfortable position. And being a week from the due date, finding a comfortable sitting position wasn’t easy. 

And now she kicked. Right  _ there _ . He had to pee. Yet again. He pushed himself up from the couch where he had three pillows supporting his lower back and headed for the bathroom. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t make it there fast enough. He felt wetness between his legs and his pants clinging to his inner thighs. First warm, then colder. But, he still had to pee. 

Was this.. No, it couldn’t be. Not now. He was alone in Ben’s house. Not now, please. 

He hurried to the bathroom and finished, just before he felt the first cramp. He groaned again and felt his pockets. No phone. Coffee table. 

Go. 

He hit the first number on the call log. 

“Hello?” 

“Joe! My water! It broke!”

“Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

“Joe, calm down, come get me.” Cramp and a groan. “Now!”

He could hear Joe breathing heavily in the other end before a fumbling and then the call was shut off. Gwilym paced back and forth. The cramps were far enough apart for him to muster enough energy together to locate the bag full of baby stuff. It was in the closet right by the front door. Ben and him had packed it two weeks ago, in case she arrived early. Which she seemed to be. 

Minutes went by and Gwilym breathed heavily and steadily. He didn’t sit down again, but leaned against the counter. A car pulled up. Screeching tires. Joe came rushing in. 

“I’m here, what do we do? What do  _ I _ do?” Joe was out of breath, as though he had been running all the way here. “Where’s Ben?” 

Gwilym walked the best he could despite the pains in his lower back and patted Joe’s shoulder. “You’re going to drive me to the hospital. Calmly.” 

Joe’s face was turning white but he nodded and grabbed the bag Gwilym was trying to lean down to pick up and headed for the car. He opened the door for Gwilym and almost threw himself in behind the wheel. His hands shook when he tried putting the keys in. Gwilym grabbed his hand. “Joe, relax. Remember, we have precious cargo with us.” He caressed his stomach. “Just drive with a clear head.” Joe nodded again. “I promise I won’t scream too loud during the cramps.” 

Joe turned white again as he pulled out of the driveway. “Kidding!” Gwilym assured him. 

The drive to the hospital went smoothly and they were received by nurses and midwives. Some of them were familiar faces to Gwilym. 

Joe had called Ben and Lucy, who promised to tell Rami. Today was the day. 

Ben arrived shortly after. Lucy and Rami waited until after the birth, so as not to clutter up the waiting room. From now on it could be two hours or twelve. 

Gwilym was in a bed, breathing the best he had learned. Joe put a cold washcloth on his forehead and cheeks. Gwilym waved him away. 

An increasing pain had snuck up on him and the contractions left him without much energy afterwards. It wasn’t much fun for Ben or Joe either, seeing their friend in such discomfort without being able to do much to ease it. Ben took Joe’s hand without even realising it. 

“Ahhhh!” Gwilym suddenly cried out. The midwife stood at the foot of his bed, preparing for the baby’s arrival. 

It had been almost four hours. Ben and Joe and was nodding off, Joe’s head on Ben’s shoulder. The scream startled them awake. “It’s now, boys.” The midwife told them. 

They both stood right by Gwilym’s head as he delivered. Ben reminded Gwilym to breathe right and Joe was swapping his face with the damp cloth, when Gwilym wasn’t thrashing around. 

A loud scream again. This time it wasn’t Gwilym, but the unmistakable cry of a newborn. “A perfectly healthy baby girl. Congratulations!” The midwife cleaned her and swaddled her in a soft and warm blanket. She was placed on Gwilym’s chest. 

Joe had tears in his eyes and Ben was happily phoning Gwilym’s family, crying as he told them the exciting news. 

The only person in the room not talking or making any noise was Gwilym. He just held his daughter and looked at her. She had hair. His mother had always told him he had been completely bald the first couple of months of his life. 

His daughter. Such a big word. He had never really used it until then. Always said ‘baby’ or ‘baby girl’. Never daughter. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. To him, she was the most beautiful being in the Universe. The two of them were allowed some time to just be them. To get used to being a little family. 

They had asked if Joe was the one to father her when they had arrived. It had made Joe flustered, but Gwilym now finally had some quiet time to think about Brian. 

Not many thoughts surfaced, only a feeling. Longing. Maybe he would meet another man who would take him and his daughter as a package. But what he really wanted right now was Brian. Even though they had only known each other for two days or so, it felt like he hadn’t stopped knowing him. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Rami and Lucy arriving. They went straight for the little bundle of miracle, and Gwilym told them it all went relatively well. 

Ben told him his parents and sister was hurrying there right now. All was bliss. Wasn’t it? 

* * * 

Roger had heard the news of the birth and now eagerly awaited the filming to begin. Everything was good to go. They just still hadn’t actually met the actors, but why would they have? The script had only just been revised and finished. 

“He’ll have a little paternity leave first”, Brian reminded Roger. 

“Yeah, yeah, no doubt.” 

“And he has to find a daycare center first.” 

“Shit, I know that Brian! Don’t you think I have had a little more experience in having children than you?” 

Brian became stiff and held his breath in surprise. Roger knew. Roger  _ knew _ , then why would he say that? 

“Sorry. Brian, sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Y’know?” 

Brian nodded, but was still a little shaken. It was the only thing missing in Brian’s life, and Roger was well aware of that. 

* * * 

Gwilym placed his daughter in a carriage and put a jacket on. She was almost two months old now and he just moved into his own house again, after living with Ben since the birth. He had helped feeding Gwen at night and walking with her when Gwilym needed a shower or a nap. 

Gwen. that had been Ben’s idea. GWil and bEN. He had meant it as a joke at first of course, but Gwilym liked the name as a short form of the Welsh Gwendolyn. So Gwen is was. 

She had big blue eyes and longer dark, curly hair. A little longer than when she was born, that is. 

Gwilym pushed the carriage down the street and walked around a little lake near his house. He sang quiet songs for Gwen when they walked. Instead of going inside after they returned home, he picked up her baby seat and installed her in the car. She had already had a longer nap before noon, so it would be a few hours before the next one. He steered the car in the direction of Joe’s house. 

His friends were gathered at Joe’s place before long. Whenever Lucy heard Gwen was out and about, she had to follow along. For now, Ben was feeding her in the kitchen and Gwilym had a chance for some grown up chat. Or, as grown up as it could get with this lot. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Lucy eyed Joe. 

Rami rubbed Joe on the back before patting him on the hand. “Joe has been in that very unfortunate situation where someone gave him a compliment and tried to flirt with him.” 

Joe scrunched his face. 

“Aw, honey. Did it go terribly wrong?” Lucy feigned compassion. 

“I-- ah-- I might’ve made it awkward. He told me I had pretty eyes, a beautiful face.”

“The nerve.” 

“I could see him looking at my lips longingly! When he placed a hand on my arm, I-- well--”   
“You what?” 

“I became flustered, and just started quoting Harry Potter out of nowhere!” 

“Wait, who was-” Lucy started, but was interrupted by Ben coming through the door with Gwen on his arm. “Look who just finished all her milk!” 

Lucy took her in her arms and sat down next to Gwilym, all the while making funny faces and sounds for Gwen. 

Rami noticed Joe stealing glances in Ben’s direction. Even Rami couldn’t deny that the view of Ben carrying around a baby was kind of a turn on. 

When Ben sat down, Joe took the seat next to him. There wasn’t much room left on the couch, so Joe nearly had to sit in Ben’s lap. Ben was nowhere near complaining. He had to move his arm to rest on the back of the couch. If it looked like he had an arm around Joe is was  _ purely _ coincidental. It was. 

“Did anyone get the script in the mail last week?” Gwilym asked. 

They all confirmed. “Must have been too big of a file to use e-mails.” Joe sniggered. 

“We’re meeting Roger Taylor and Brian May next week.” Ben was visibly excited. It would certainly be easier for Gwilym and Ben when they get to meet the ones they’re portraying, Rami thought and watched Joe. 

“They approved the script and it’s good to go. I already know all my lines by heart”, Lucy joined in. Rami laughed softly. “Bragging.” He gently pushed her shoulder. 

“Hey, careful!”, she protested. “I have a baby here!” 

“Does she have somewhere to stay if we start rehearsing next week?” Joe asked. Gwilym shook his head. “My folks still both work during the day.” 

“There won’t be any loud noises the first couple of months. And when Gwilym is busy one of us can take care of her?” Ben suggested. 

“You want me to bring her to the studio?” 

“Oh yes, please, please, pretty please!” Lucy and Rami begged. Gwilym didn’t really have any other choice he supposed. 

* * *

“You brought your kid?” That was the first thing Roger Taylor, drummer of Queen, said to Gwilym. He reached out his hand to say hello. “She won’t be a bother, I made sure there’s always someone with her to tend to her.” 

Brian shot Roger a look of exasperation. Then he looked inside the carriage. “What an adorable girl! What’s her name?” 

“Gwen. Gwendolyn, but we call her Gwen.” 

“Little Gwen.” Brian smiled and carefully put his hand down to her. Gwilym was almost ready to apologise to Brian and say she was shy in front of new people, but in an uncharacteristic move, Gwen grabbed Brian’s finger and nearly wouldn’t let go. Gwilym was too surprised to act, but Brian eventually said his goodbyes to Gwilym’s daughter and nearly jumped in embarrassment  when he remembered he hadn’t properly introduced himself to the man in front of him. They shook hands, and Gwilym felt a shock coming from Brian’s hand. 

“Ow!” Brian rubbed his hand. He had felt it too. “Sorry, if that was me.” 

Gwilym smiled. “No harm.” 

Roger peeped down to her now as well. “Cute kid.” 

The director approached them. He knew about the arrangement with Gwen. They were all needed at the first read through. Gwilym looked towards Gwen’s carriage. Brian was pushing it carefully back and forth. Happy noises was coming from inside it and Gwilym spotting her flailing arms. He stepped forward. “I’m sorry, I’ll take her, she won’t say a noise.” Brian looked up. “It’s no trouble, I have no lines that need rehearsing.” Brian paused. “If you’re comfortable with it, of course.” Seeing as they both looked quite content, Gwilym agreed and went to the table and grabbed the stack of papers from his bag. He had assured Brian that she would most likely fall asleep soon. 

Some twenty minutes in, Gwilym got a chance to turn around and look at his daughter. Brian and Roger were sitting next to each other on a couch, Gwen sitting, smiling in Brian’s lap. He jingled a rattling toy in front of her hands. She tried to grab hold of it, but dropped it again. Brian picked it up. Even Roger was following the show next to him. Gwen looked nowhere near ready to sleep. 

Gwilym still had to completely understand it all. Two members of Queen was playing with his infant daughter. But he guessed they’d both have several grandkids by this time, so they’d know what they’re doing. 

When the day was over, he and Lucy went over to the impromptu babysitters. Gwen was far away in her dream world, methodically tucked in. Lucy cooed. 

Gwilym thanked them. “I can see you clearly have enough experience with babies, she’s all tuckered out.” He caressed her cheek. “Yeah, well”, Roger started and shrugged. Brian didn’t say anything. He had met Roger’s kids and grandkids several times, he supposed that was all his experience in that field. 

Brian helped Gwilym pack the carriage inside the car and Gwilym was all too happy and relieved that bringing Gwen caused so little trouble. He found himself looking forward to tomorrow. Brian waved to Gwen through the window as Gwilym backed out of the parking spot. A few seconds later down the parking lot, she gave a whimper and tried to grab something in front of her.

“Shh, darling, it’s been a long day, I know.” He smiled down at her. “Tonight will just be the two of us, no interruptions. I promise.” 

Next day was the same procedure. Gwen was in Brian’s arms, as he walked up and down the corridor to get her to become sleepy. She wasn’t a sleeper, this one, Brian thought. He studied her hair.  _ That’s a lot of hair for someone so young _ .

Roger let Brian handle the caretaking. Seemed to be doing him some good. 

At the table, Gwilym read a few lines. It was Ben’s turn, but he was currently occupied, Gwilym noted. Ben was curling his finger around in Joe’s hair, mentioning something about a perm. Joe didn’t look like he would be able to say a single word at the moment. 

Rami tapped Ben’s shoulder and pointed in his stack of papers. He was several pages behind. “Oh, sorry.” Ben’s cheeks reddened just enough for it to be noticable and cleared his voice to read. 

Gwilym might have let out a small laugh. 

Days turned to weeks that turned to months. Gwen was now five months, and a very active young girl. At times Gwil thought she was just a tad too curious, but he had to admit he found it endearing. Even when he had to pick up something Gwen had yet again thrown out of her crib. 

She was at work with him as she was too young for daycare still. Sometimes Brian and Roger were there, sometimes they weren’t. 

Brian had been at the studio far more often than Roger lately. Gwilym guessed it was due to filming clips with guitar handling. When Brian wasn’t looking after Gwen, he asked Gwilym if he wanted some tips or wanted to hear a cool sound when Brian did this or that with the guitar strings. 

One afternoon just after Gwen’s nap, Brian was with Gwilym in a the studio just before filming. Brian had Gwen on one arm and a guitar in the other. He placed the guitar around Gwilym’s neck. “Brian, let me hold her, it’s too much trouble for you.” Brian gave in and handed Gwilym his daughter. She let out a wail. “Shh, Gwen”, Gwilym shushed and hugged her. Gwen reached out for Brian. He took her hand and held it a couple of seconds, before showing Gwilym an easy trick to remember when he mimed playing. Gwilym wanted to get a good look and they were suddenly standing very close to each other. Gwilym felt Brian’s warm breath on his neck. 

“Gahh!” Gwen pulled Gwilym from his fantasies, seconds before they became inappropriate. “I think she’s hungry. Better feed her.” Joe overheard. “No trouble, I’ll make her a bottle. You’re busy.” Joe took her and she grinned as he blew raspberries on her tummy. 

Gwilym was alone with Brian in the room after that. They both grabbed for the guitar. Brian’s hand ended on Gwilym’s and he let it rest there for just a little too long. Their eyes met and they both smiled and looked in another direction afterwards, too shy to say anything. 

Gwilym’s fingers found the neck of the guitar as he remembered the correct placement. Brian put his hand over his and helped him move his fingers in the correct order. 

Just then Joe came back with Gwen and the two men quickly stepped three steps back from each other. Ben followed in tow, hand around Joe’s waist.

“She drank half the bottle.” Joe informed. Gwilym took her again. “Thanks, Joe. It’s been a real help.” “No worries. You know how she loves to eat with her favorite uncle!” 

Ben spoke up. “Hey, I thought I was the favorite uncle?” 

“You wish.”

“Guys, we’ll let her decide when she can give an answer herself.” Gwilym laughed. Gwen held her arm out towards Brian, who was mending his guitar, opening and closing her fist. 

“She’s a future guitarist!” Ben said. 

“We start them off young here.” Brian smiled and held up the guitar so Gwen could try touching it. She completely ignored it however, and kept grabbing the air towards Brian. “Oh, she wants up.” Brian had a hard time resisting, but looked at Gwilym. “Sorry, baby girl, you’re with your daddy now.” He took hold of her hand. “Tomorrow, all right?” Gwen made a few babbling sounds and jumped up and down in Gwilym’s arms. 

Joe spoke up. “We’re on break tomorrow. We won’t be filming for the next three weeks.” 

“Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that. I’ve been too wrapped up in all of this.” Brian gestured around. 

Roger came through the door. Ben walked over to him. 

“Well, then, see you in three weeks.” Gwilym couldn’t figure out if Brian talked to him or Gwen, but he said his goodbyes nonetheless. 

It all started the next day. Gwen had been cranky all afternoon. They were all gathered at Ben’s house again. Lucy had her in her lap. “She’s not happy today, huh?” 

Gwilym shook his head. His eyes were half shut and his shoulders hung low. “No, I don’t know if I should take her to the doctor. I pick her up, she’s happy for a few minutes, and then starts whimpering and crying.” 

Gwen was thrashing around, climbing off Lucy’s lap every few minutes. Lucy picked up her toys and urged Gwen to look at them. Then she offered her her blanket. Nothing seemed to help, Gwen was inconsolable. 

Gwilym had a doctor’s appointment with her the next day. She acted content and even happy in the car, but in the waiting room she thrashed about again and made high pitched screams, so Gwilym had to sing softly to her and cradle her. 

She got the full treatment in the pediatrician’s office. The doctor said she could do with a little more sleep, but otherwise nothing was wrong. She was perfectly healthy. 

“She doesn’t sleep much, no, and it’s gotten a little worse.”

“Does she have a set schedule?”   
“The best I can manage, yes.” 

“Hmm, then it might be just a phase. She’s still slightly too young to be teething.”

He left the doctor’s feeling a little more secure, but still worried what might have caused this phase. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just keep making this thing longer. But here's a short lil' chapter ;)

Gwilym tried everything the next weeks. Go to the woods, the beach, the town. Stay home. Have people over. Be alone. Nothing worked. When Gwilym gave her his undivided attention she was happy and content. But the moment he took his eyes off her, she cried and blubbered. 

He was at his wits’ end when filming started again. He had had almost no sleep and only real nutritious food when Ben or Joe came over with something. 

He arrived with Gwen in her carriage twenty minutes late. The rest of the gang looked up. 

“We’ve tried calling you five times or something.” Rami stood up. “Something wrong?” He saw Gwilym’s sleep deprived eyes. “Something’s still up?” 

Gwilym’s patience was wearing thin and he almost snapped at Rami, yelling that how would he like to have spent three weeks with an unhappy baby, feeling like there was nothing he could do that made it better. Feeling like a failure. Feeling like he couldn’t give his daughter what she wanted, because for the life of him, he didn’t know what that was!

But before he had a chance to open his mouth, Roger and Brian walked in. “Sorry if we’re a little late.” 

Gwen spotted Brian and made a loud scream and stuck out her arms. Brian lit up and approached. “Hey, baby girl, did you enjoy your vacation with your daddy?” 

Gwilym sat down, silent, as to not say something he would regret. 

Gwen had a big smile on her face when Brian rocked her side to side in his arms. The day progressed, but Gwilym found it hard to concentrate fully. He was constantly expecting Brian or Roger coming through the door with an unhappy Gwen, but nothing happened. 

During their break, he went looking for them. He found Roger by the coffee machine. 

“They went outside, I think. Something about it being a nice day and birds chirping, or shit like that.” 

Gwilym expected to be met by a crying Gwen and Brian trying to console her, but he had her out of the pram and was sitting on a small patch of grass, showing her daisies. Gwilym thought he was getting pessimistic, always expecting the worst, but then again, he was excused after the weeks he had just had. Or  _ they _ had just had. 

Gwen reached for the daisies, but still lacked the finesse in her motor skills to grab them gently. Every move was accompanied by a shriek of glee. He sat down next to the pair. 

“You know, you don’t have to look after her every time you visit the set.”

Brian gave him a confused look. 

“Not that she doesn’t enjoy it immensely. It’s just, I’m sure you have things you’d rather be doing?”

Brian looked down at a happy Gwen. “Nope”, was all he said. 

Gwilym grinned. “Perfect.” 

The remaining hours went smoothly and Gwilym looked for Brian and Gwen. Walking through corridors he suddenly passed a mirror. Oh. He’d forgotten to take of his costume. Imagine what his neighbors would think if he came home like this, long curly hair and clogs. He pulled the wig off and ran a hand through his own hair. It always looked horrendous after a full day wearing that wig. 

He heard footsteps approaching him. Expecting it to be one of his mates, he was surprised to feel Gwen’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up, directly into Brian’s eyes. 

“Good, we found you. I was starting to worry that you might have forgotten something”, Brian joked and rocked Gwen up and down. 

“Thank you, it’s been a big help today. It got a little late.” 

“It’s fine, only Roger was needed on set today for some last minute drum tutoring. I just tagged along because, well, you know.” 

“I don’t know how I could ever thank you enough for looking after her. She’s been quite unhappy these last days.”  _ Weeks. _

“Oh, you don’t need to think about it. It’s nice to just hang out with her. And you.” Brian smiled and looked at his feet. “All of you”, he added quickly, to clarify. 

Gwilym held up Gwen’s hand to mimic a farewell wave. “Say bye-bye, Gwen.” 

When he turned around, Gwen’s hand still hadn’t relaxed at her side or around her daddy’s neck. She reached for Brian, who walked in a different direction. She whimpered and Gwilym could even see tears starting to form in her eyes. 

No. He thought they were finally over this. 

“It doesn’t seem like she wants to say goodbye”, Gwilym said loudly enough for Brian to hear, in an attempt to keep his own spirit from cracking. 

Brian swiftly turned around on his heel. “Do you maybe want to come along with us tonight? It’s just us for tonight.”  _ And I have a theory I want to test out _ , Gwil thought to himself. Before Brian could open his mouth, Gwilym assured him it wouldn’t be any trouble. 

He most likely wouldn’t cook anything himself, but they could always order take away. 

Gwil was delighted when Brian accepted the offer. Gwilym strapped Gwen in her baby seat in the car. “Just follow me to the house”, he told Brian. 

He helped Gwen out her seat when they arrived home and lifted her up. He spotted Brian’s car pull up and waved. Gwen’s eyes lit up when she saw who got out of the car. 

Brian took her in his arms so Gwilym could unlock his front door. It felt like they were dancing around each other for some time, but they quickly settled into a comfortable conversation. Gwen was on the floor on her blanket, attempting to crawl. Brian helped her along, when they heard a tapping on the door. Gwilym stood up. “Must be the food.” 

Gwen tried turning around and Brian scooped her up to walk around with her. He looked at some of Gwilym’s stuff when he was rocking her. Pictures in frames. Several of Gwen, a couple of Ben and Gwilym, a group shot of their entire friend group. Some people he didn’t know. Must be his family, Brian thought. 

He almost turned around before spotting something. Gwilym and-- No. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. 

“What?” He whispered. It was-- it was him. Brian. With Gwilym. Sitting at a café, plates full of pancakes in front of them. 

Brian felt dizzy. Luckily, he remembered he had Gwen in his arms, or he would have passed out right there on the floor. He put her down on her blanket, and almost didn’t hear her objections. Gwilym came through the door, carrying two bags. “Well, here it is, let me just make some for Gwen and then we can-- Brian?” He saw the man sitting on his couch, eyes wide open and a hand on his forehead. “Are you okay?” 

“Gwilym. Why?” 

“Why what? Are you unwell? Should I call an ambulance?” 

Brian shook his head and held up a hand. Then he pointed at the photography. Not only was it the only polaroid in Gwil’s collection. It also had that distinct seventies blurry look. 

“Why didn’t I remember?” 

Gwilym looked in the direction Brian was pointing. Then looked at Brian. Picture. Brian. Picture. 

He dropped both bags on the floor. “Br-Brian?” 

“How? You haven’t aged a day.” 

Everything was spinning for Gwilym at the moment. Why hadn’t he made that connection? Brian might have aged, what, forty years since then, but how couldn’t he have remembered? 

“Gwilym?” 

Gwilym sat down next to him. Every single emotion he had ever felt in the duration of his life welled up inside him. “This is going to sound crazy. So crazy in fact, that I myself have a hard time of believing it, to this day.” 

“It is you, right? And not just your dad? That looks exactly like you..” Brian could hear how improbable that sounded the second it left his lips. 

“It was me.  _ Is! _ It is me.” Gwilym shifted in his seat. “It happened at Ben’s house. After some electrical mistake, or something. I’m not really knowledgeable in the finer points of time travel.” 

“In  _ what? _ ”

“I know, but hear me out. I was gone for two days or so. That’s when I met you. But I wasn’t  _ really _ gone for two days. Ben said it had been about half an hour. But I spent those two days with, well, you. And then I was back. All of a sudden. No warning.” 

“You weren’t there when I woke up in the hotel. I thought you just wanted a one time thing, but it still hurt. I felt we really had a lot in common back then.” they said nothing for a minute. 

“How long have you been here? In your own time, I mean?” 

“Almost a year and a half.” Gwilym teared up. “I’ve missed you.” 

Brian took both his hands in his. “I’m still a little-- you know?”

“I understand if you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you! Of course I believe you. I know it’s you. I just can’t fathom why I didn’t think of that before.” 

“I remember how you looked like. But that it would somehow be tangled into my new job, I had never thought.” 

“I only took one picture and gave it to you, so all I had left were just my memories.” Brian started. “But I thought I remembered. I thought I remembered clearly. But I didn’t.”

“I’m sure you do. You just didn’t make the connection.”

Gwen, sensing the sudden shift of atmosphere in their living room, started making a fuss. Brian, out of habit, took her in his arms. He caressed her short curls. 

“Gwen. How old is she now?” 

“Nearing eight months.” 

Quick head math. “Is she my-- Am I--?”

Gwilym nodded. Neither knew what to say. Gwen hadn’t been cranky or cried once since she was with Brian in the studio. His theory had passed the test. She missed him. And now he knew why. 

“How I wished I could have been here for you two.” Brian suddenly said. 

As much as Gwilym knew Brian was speaking the truth, it still caught him by surprise. A year and a half’s worth of missing and confusion surfaced and tears fell heavily down his cheeks. 

“I know this must be a lot to take in. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” 

“How could you tell me?” Brian stroked Gwilym’s hair. “You didn’t know.”

Gwilym took a deep breath. “Yes. Yes, I did.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gettin' closer ;)  
> I PROMISE the next one is the cute one. But extending this thing has become the norm for me XD

“You what?” 

“I knew. Well, I’ve always known it was a ‘Brian’ from the seventies, but it wasn’t until recently I finally made the connection. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I’d meet you again. And working on the movie, well, the last thing I thought about was finding my daughter’s other father.” 

“But you said--”

“I know. I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to throw it out there immediately. I wasn’t even sure you’d want anything to do with me or her, so I had to be absolutely certain before coming to any conclusions. But there’s really no doubt is there, now?”

“How long?”

Gwilym had to summon his courage to look Brian in the eyes. “A couple of weeks. But today I became certain. I just needed that last bit of proof. And you recognising me as I eventually recognised you was my proof.” 

Brian blinked a few times. 

“That and Gwen has been tearing away at my energy for the last weeks, so I didn’t have much energy to think about much more than her contentment.” 

“I understand.”

Gwilym was thankful. It hadn’t been an easy few weeks. He still lacked sleep and food, everything seemed to be about making Gwen eat, sleep and laugh. He hadn’t succeeded much in the latter, he thought regretfully. 

Brian held up both hands. “Now, let’s just get all of this clear. Everything’s turning messy here.” 

Gwilym nodded. He picked up a toy elephant for Gwen and held it in front of her. She didn’t show much enthusiasm for the stuffed animal, preferring to stare directly at the two men in front of her, with mouth agape and all. 

Gwilym had in all honesty expected Brian to get angry and demand an answer. He didn’t think his own trick fair, to wait for Brian to reveal himself as the  _ true _ Brian. 

But no angry outbursts were hurled his way. No accusations, no blamings. Just an expectant silence. Brian was waiting patiently for Gwilym to speak. 

He drew a long breath. “The time travel?” 

“Please.” Brian smiled. 

“I have no explanation for it either. I remember the record player. And electrical sparks. White light. And then I woke up before that brutish bouncer found me.” 

Brian nodded, looking deep in thought. “It should be impossible.” 

“Totally.” 

“But I suppose the busted record player could have created enough energy and sent you through time?”

Gwilym huffed and shrugged. He was just glad to be back in his own time again. Even if he missed that Brian he met there just a bit. 

“It was at Ben’s house?” 

“Yes, I just fiddled a little with it. My dad would never let me touch his at home, so I’ve never really handled one before. How badly can you mess it up, huh?” Gwilym tried joking before he realised and his smile faded. A lot, apparently.

Brian had his phone out now, searching eagerly for time travel theories. And practises, with limited results of course. 

He grabbed a piece of paper in front of him. Gwilym’s script notes. Brian turned it over and wrote stuff like ‘Special Relativity’ and ‘186,000 miles per second’. 

“This might just be from my childhood viewings of sci fi movies, but a catalyst is always needed. A ‘time machine’. I suppose the record player could have acted as that and put forth enough energy--” The rest he mumbled to himself. Gwilym pursed his lips and glanced at the time. This wasn’t really were he was expecting the evening to have gone. 

Brian was now wearing his reading glasses and scrolling through his phone. He looked up at Gwilym. “Maybe several people have traveled through time and is stuck in the past. Or future. But there’s no way of knowing, since they’ve never really gotten back home--”

“Alright, Brian, while this is an interesting topic, I do think we have more pressing matters.” He saw the food still in the bags. And still on the floor. 

“Sorry, yes. You’re right.” Brian put his phone away, but not before quickly adding a bookmark on one of NASA's pages. 

None of them really knew how to continue on from there though. At last Brian spoke up, albeit hesitantly. “I know maybe none of us reacted or handled things correctly. But if there’s any rules of regulations in these circumstances I haven’t heard of them.”

Gwilym managed a small laugh. “I’m glad we can be civil about this situation.”

They talked things through thoroughly over dinner. Brian cut small pieces of rye bread for Gwen, while eating his own fries. 

After Gwen had been laid to sleep for the night, Gwilym opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself and Brian. Their conversation turned sillier by the minute and before they knew it they ended up in Gwilym’s bed. 

They fumbled and giggled for some time. Gwilym kissed him sloppily while lying on the bed with 

Brian resting between his legs. 

Removing their clothes proved a difficult task and they both shushed each other multiple times to make sure they didn’t wake Gwen from her sweet dreams. 

Their first time after reuniting was just what they both remembered it used to be, even if it had been forty years for Brian. And the added alcohol. 

“I’ve missed you”, Gwilym broke the silence afterwards. Brian let his hand run along Gwil’s shoulder and back. His face was flushed, either from the wine or their activities the past thirty minutes. 

“Well, I have too.” 

“God, I can’t even imagine what it was like for you”, Gwilym admitted. “Did you-- did you remember me all those years?”

“Of course.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship? Before? Or after?” 

Brian went silent. “I’m sorry if I ask too much, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to”, Gwilym assured. 

“No, it’s alright. I haven’t. Not in anything serious, anyway. More in the form of relationships that lasted the weekend over.” Gwilym nodded. 

“Not because I’m a difficult bastard! Just because, um, you know?”

“Because you didn’t find the right one.” Gwilym understood. 

_ Because I couldn’t find anyone that could ever match you _ , Brian thought. 

The next day there was no filming. Brian strapped Gwen into her new stroller. She was extra talkative that day and babbled away to him nonstop. He had some trouble finding the right way to get her into the waist belt. She wouldn’t stop wriggling but he finally succeeded just before Gwilym emerged from the house and locked the door. 

They were up bright and early, luckily feeling no effects from yesterday’s flow of wine. Except fatigue, but Brian had insisted the best way to cure that was a walk in the brisk air. 

Walking hand in hand down the street before they entered the park nearby, they heard a camera blitz. Brian - normally a calm man - jolted his head to where the sound had come from. A man with a camera around his neck had it pointed in their direction. He made no move to conceal his deed. 

Brian narrowed his eyes and walked towards the man, calmly but firmly. The offending man showed no hesitancy in snapping another picture of the quickly approaching Brian. 

“Excuse me?”

“Yes?” The man decided to finally show some decency and lowered the camera. 

“We have a baby with us.” 

“A lot of people do.” The man shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Don’t take pictures of us when she’s with us!” Brian raised his voice. Gwen slowly began to sense the tension and whimpered. Gwilym knelt down next to her, and rattled a toy in front of her while humming softly. And keeping half an eye on Brian and the paparazzo. 

“Is she your granddaughter?” The man asked. 

Brian ignored his question. “I did not give permission for you to take her picture.” He crossed his arms and stood so the man didn’t have a clear view of Gwen and Gwilym. 

“It’s a public place.” 

“If this picture ends up in any magazine or webpage it’s against the law.” Brian hoped he’d fall for the threat. 

The man just turned around and walked away. He’d gotten what he needed anyway, he muttered. 

“Sorry you had to experience that.” Brian said when he joined them again. “It’s not your fault”, Gwilym promised him. “I just hope Gwen isn’t plastered over some front page tomorrow.” 

“She won’t be.” Brian kissed his forehead and they walked to the park.

* * *

“What the shit?” Roger enlarged the picture on his computer screen to make sure he had seen it right. But how couldn’t he? His friend was one of the most recognisable figures in history. Or that was what Roger had always told him. 

Maybe it was fake? Photoshopped? Was it possible to crop two pictures together like that? Roger had no idea. He was fairly certain that was what ‘photoshop’ meant. If this was fake, it was for sure a random prank. It must be real then. Had to be. 

_ Hmm _ , Roger mused. Interesting. 

Gwilym and Brian knew nothing about it and lived life in ignorant bliss. For twenty four hours. 

Neither had forgotten the little incident, but they were still taken aback when confronted the next day. 

“Is this for real?” Roger stuck his phone in Brian’s face and showed them the picture. Of Brian and Gwilym. Holding hands. And one of Brian kissing him. 

That damn prick. He must have kept taking pictures after he had appeared to be walking away. Gwilym couldn’t spot Gwen in either picture.  _ Phew _ . 

“Where did you find those?” Brian demanded. 

“All over instagram. Several people already tagged both of you. And me, for some reason.” Roger didn’t seem to think that was an odd thing. “I think the source is some gossip site. I didn’t check. Didn’t need to, when I can get the real news straight from the horse’s mouth. So, spit out.” 

Brian and Gwilym exchanged a glance.  _ Spit what out? What was there to tell? That they were in a relationship?  _ Were  _ they even?  _

They hadn’t yet had a chance to talk about their future. Would they be together? Brian must feel like it was a lifetime ago. Could he still have feelings for Gwil? Or could they be rekindled if he indeed had had? 

Brian realised he had been holding his breath and let it out. He sat down on a couch nearby. Gwen fidgeted and he picked her out of her stroller, letting her sit and play on his lap. 

Roger was still connecting the puzzle pieces in his head. “Is she … yours?” He looked genuinely quizzical. 

“You’re getting ahead of yourself now, Rog.”

“Is she?” 

Brian looked at Gwilym. He nodded, but just barely. 

“Yes.” Brian answered. 

“I knew it!” Roger lit up. “Why else would you fawn all over her constantly?” 

“I didn’t know.” 

“Huh?” 

“I didn’t know she was mine until recently. Not when I first met her.” Brian explained. 

Roger grimaced. “It’s not how you think!”, Brian tried. “Not at all how you think actually.” 

“Maybe I should leave.” 

“No, Gwilym, don’t--” But Gwilym was out the door before he heard any more, leaving Brian and Roger with Gwen. Brian bounced his knee, making her crack a huge smile. 

“She sort of looks like you.” 

Brian didn’t answer. He had just made Gwil run out of the room. In embarrassment? Anger? He glanced at Roger, in a less than nice way. “What?” Roger asked. 

In the other room, Ben had been twirling fingers with Joe, waiting for their turn on set. Feeling thirsty, he offered to get himself and Joe a drink. Tea and cake, as Joe had suggested, but Ben had had no luck in that quest so far. He walked down a corridor and heard voices. Then Gwil stormed out of the room without his daughter, not spotting Ben as he ran in a different direction. 

Then some more murmurs. Ben wanted to run after Gwil, but he couldn’t help his curiosity in what had apparently upset his friend. He inched closer to the room. Recognising Brian and Roger’s voices, he held his breath and listened, trying not to make even the smallest sound. 

_ “You’re not going to believe me if I tell you the truth.”  _

_ “Gwen is your daughter. Well, you and Gwil’s daughter. What more is there to believe?”  _

_ Brian paused before speaking again. “I’m not even sure I myself am convinced. But I do remember our meeting that time. Forty years ago.” _

_ Roger squinted his eyes. Brian resumed. “You might not remember it, but forty years ago a young man was thrown out of our backstage rooms and accused of stealing by some staff. That young man was Gwilym.”  _

_ “Is Gwil seventy years old?!” _

_ “No, Rog, he’s still the same age. And if he’s not some sort of ageless vampire, I’d say we’re dealing with time traveling. Or rather, Gwilym told me it was about time travel.”  _

_ “Impossible.”  _

_ “I should think so too. But he has proof. I didn’t let him go back then. We spent some days together.”  _

_ “Sure as hell sounds like you spent some nights together too.”  _

_ Brian rolled his eyes. “Alright, yes. And that-- that resulted in Gwen.”  _

Ben felt his heart simultaneously skip a beat and start pounding. That was crazy! Pure crazy talk! 

_ “Wouldn’t she be forty years old then?” Roger asked, disbelieving.  _

_ “After two days he vanished. I never saw him again back then. He returned to now to give birth. Or eight months ago.”  _

Ben was glad that he currently wasn’t carrying any drinks or he’d have dropped them. He felt bad for thinking this way, but this just sounded like senility talk. 

He staggered back to the break room. Confused, consumed with thoughts and concerned. 

Joe looked up when he heard Ben’s footsteps approaching. “Whoa, you look like you just fell from a ten story building.” Ben sat down next to him, mouth agape but lacking the ability to form words. 

Joe put an arm around him. “Ben?” All he could do was vaguely shaking his head. Joe rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to provide comfort for heaven knows why. 

Ben slowly got some color back in his cheeks. “Joe. This is-- this is spectacular.”

Joe looked at his hand. “Thanks, I guess, since I’ve always been told I’m really bad at massaging.” 

“No, I mean … I heard something. And I don’t know if I believe it or not. I kind of don’t. And I know I shouldn’t have listened. It’s wrong. But I couldn’t help it and now I think I know something I’d rather not want to. Or I wasn’t meant to.”

“Yes?” Ben looked Joe right in the eyes and held his hand tightly. He took a deep breath. “I think something fishy is going on. Either Gwil or Brian has been lying to me. Us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A chocolate Easter egg for the person that finds the foreshadowing!


End file.
